


Smug Look

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Smug Look

Smug Look

Cattillo fluffles

So Caiti said she hates cockroaches. Jack doesn’t mind them but hates spiders. So cute fic where they take care of each other’s creepy crawly nemeses.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

“ _JACK!”_

The red head looked up from his computer, hearing Caiti’s high pitched shriek from the living room brought him quickly to his feet, bolting out into the other room, finding the Aussie perched on the couch, clutching her laptop to her chest with one arm, the other holding her phone as she stared in horror at the ground.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, looking around the room, the cats dozing on the other side of the room so it wasn’t them causing her distress.

“ _Bloody cockroach_ ,” she yelped, not taking her eyes off of the 6 legged demon in front of her. Jack stood there for a moment before he shook his head, chuckling at the woman and walking forward, grabbing a magazine, ripping out an add and using it to pick up the bug, crushing it and throwing it in the trash, turning around to see Caiti still hiding on the couch, glaring at the bin heatedly.

“It’s gone, you’re fine,” Jack said with a small smile, holding a hand out and helping Caiti down onto the floor, the brunette placing her laptop down on the coffee table before wrapping her arms around Jack’s neck, a smile on her face.

“My hero,” she mock-swooned, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Jack returned her smile, pressing his lips against hers for a little longer, arms wrapping around her waist. When they parted, they just looked at each before Jack giggled.

“You’re scared of a little bug,” Jack teased and Caiti pulled back, smacking him lightly on the chest, still smiling.

“Shut up,” she grumbled, sitting back down on the couch and opening up her laptop, getting back to work. Jack chuckled, pressing his lips to her hair briefly before going back to work at his desk.

It came back to bite him when he found a house spider in the bathroom, calling out awkwardly for Caiti who came to kill the spider, giving him a smug look the entire time.


End file.
